Little green monster called jealousy
by rista07d
Summary: John and Cody are dating, but after seeing how close Cody is with Randy John starts to feel jealous. John/Cody. Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Warnings: Slash and slight cursing.

A/N: Okay another old one and I know it's not a pairing you see a lot, but I hope you'll still enjoy. Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

John Cena couldn't help but glare at the back of his best friend Randy Orton. The younger of the two had his arm over the shoulder of Cody Rhodes, John's boyfriend. He had known when he started dating Cody that he and Randy were close, but as of late the two of them seemed to be inseparable and John couldn't help but be scared that he was losing Cody. He had liked the son of the American Dream for so long, ever since Cody got in Legacy and he actually met him and got to know him. Still it had taken him a long time to make a move, because he was scared of being rejected. But about 4 months ago he had finally approached Cody and surprisingly they had almost immediately started dating.

God and Cody was so amazing. They could just talk for hours or relax and snuggle together on the couch or in the bed or have to most amazing sex he had ever had. Cody could brighten his day when he was down or had a bad day. He shared his happiness when John won and was there for him when he lost, like when he lost his title to Sheamus. Honestly he couldn't imagine a better boyfriend than Cody. He loved him with all his heart and Cody loved him.

Now however he couldn't help but starting to doubt that from Cody's side. He couldn't blame him for wanting someone younger than him and neither could disagree that Randy had an amazing body and was a good guy outside the ring. After all he should know, he had been best friends with Randy for years.

Cody's laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw that Cody was leaning his head on Randy's shoulder laughing. It only made him glare harder at his best friend. But than he sighed, he knew that he and Cody should talk about what was going on, but to be honest he was afraid of the outcome, scared that Cody would leave him. With another deep sigh he turned to go to his locker room and get ready for his match later on. He didn't notice Cody's eyes on him, watching him with a frown and concern in his eyes.

* * *

He had just put on his shorts when there was a knock on the door and almost immediately it opened and Cody walked into the room. John turned away from his lover, not wanting to look at him right now.

"John is something wrong?" He could hear the concern in Cody's voice.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Cody grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What aren't you telling me John? You've been acting strange the last couple of days, have I done something wrong?" Cody asked, trying to make eye contact with his lover.

"Codes can we just please not do this now, I have a match to get ready for" John said avoiding Cody's eyes, so he missed the hurt look.

"Are you made at me? Did I do something to make you angry?" Cody asked, voice full of desperation. "John please talk to me."

"I said not now Cody" John snapped. This time he did look at Cody and saw the hurt look and the tears welling up in his loved ones eyes. It hurt him to see Cody upset knowing that he caused it and he also knew how much Cody hated it when he was angry at him.

"Fine if that's what you want" Cody said and without another word he turned and left the room.

Letting out a deep sigh he let himself fall on the bench taking his head in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to go after him and apologize, but knew he had to focus on his match which started very soon.

* * *

John had just made his way backstage after his match when he was confronted with a pissed looking Randy Orton. "What?" he asked his best friend tiredly. He really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Why don't you explain to me why Cody came to me all upset" Randy snarled.

"It's none of your business Orton" John defended himself.

"Oh it is my business. You see Cody is very important to me and I hate seeing my boy upset" Randy said taking a step closer to him.

"Trust me I know how important he is to you" John snapped. "I'm not blind."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Randy asked, clearly taken back.

"Nothing." With that John pushed past Randy and walked towards his locker room.

"Just talk to him Cena" Randy called after him and John knew he was right. Him and Cody really needed to talk.

Opening his locker room door he met with the sight of a nervous looking Cody. John ran his hand over his short hair while pushing his anger back, the talk would be sooner than he had thought.

"John can we please talk" Cody pleaded, looking at him uncertain. Walking past him John sat down on the bench and gestured for Cody to do the same. "Please tell me what's going on John" Cody tried again after he sat down.

"What's going on between you and Randy, Cody?" John asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

Cody looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just tell me Cody."

"How can I when I don't know what you mean" Cody said slightly frustrated.

"What's going on between you and Randy dammit. It he the one you want now?" John snapped again. He didn't know how Cody would react to it, but he certainly didn't expect to be slapped hard across the face. Blinking in shock he grabbed his cheek.

"How can you think that? I love you dammit! Fuck I never loved anyone as much as I love you" Cody all but screamed at him with tears in his blue eyes.

John was too shocked to say anything, but knew that what Cody said was the truth. He could hear it in his voice and see it in those teary eyes. Still unable to talk he could do nothing more than take his younger lover in his arms and pulling him as close as possible. He heard Cody sob against his chest, felt how it caused his body to shake.

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm so sorry. I should have never doubted you. I was just so scared" John said trying to comfort his Cody.

The younger man pulled back a little, looking at him confused. "What do you mean. Why were you scared?"

John gave a quick peck on Cody's lips. "I'm afraid of losing you Cody. Scared that you find someone better and younger than me, like Randy. And I have been so jealous of how close you two are lately."

Cody kissed him. "I love you John and no one else can even come close to that. You're the one I want and I love with all my heart."

"But you are so close with Randy and I thought..." John trailed off as he ducked his head in shame, realizing just how wrong and stupid he had been.

Cody cupped his chin and told him, "Yeah me and Randy are close but that's because he's like an older brother to me, a friend and nothing more than that." He looked John right in the eyes saying that to show he was speaking the truth. "Besides Randy has a crush on a certain high flyer" Cody said grinning.

"Ah does he have the hots for Rey Mysterio?" John said with a grin, knowing all to well that wasn't who Cody meant.

Cody slapped his head playfully. "No you idiot, I mean Evan Bourne."

"So I don't have to worry about Randy?" he questioned with a small smile.

"Nope I'm all yours" Cody said climbing on John's lap.

"Good." And with that John pulled Cody into a deep passionate kiss.

**FIN**

A/N: I'm not really happy with this one, but please let me know what you think and review! It will be very much appreciated :)


End file.
